


Flowers

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, suggestion of suicide, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: I was supposed to be working on another story, but this drabble happened insteadcrossposted on AFF





	

                I climbed the hill to bring you flowers today.  The tree at the top in full bloom belittled my offering though.  I watched as the petals from the cherry blossoms drifted down in the breeze.  It’s days like this that make me think of you the most, warm spring days, with a cool breeze.  Bright like your smile.  The smile that I miss most in the world.  The one that used to brighten my every day.

                Then it happened, you were taken from me.  Much too early.  It was finally legal for us to be together, to marry.  You were supposed to be mine forever.  Then the call came from the doctor.  Instead of a destination wedding, you became my husband from a hospital bed, with a knit cap covering your patchy hair.  I wore one too, so we could match.

                I wanted desperately to join you my love, but our other members, they wouldn’t let me.  They kept watch for months.  Wouldn’t even let me come here, to your grave, to visit you alone.  It’s been a couple of years now, and they have finally stopped watching my every move.  My sweet Smiling Angel, how could I move on?  My life has never been the same without you, and now when they come to find me they will find us together, Sun and Angel, forever.


End file.
